Vance County, North Carolina
Vance County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 45,422. Major roads Interstate 85 US Route 1 US Route 1 Business US Route 1 Bypass US Route 158 US Route 158 Business US Route 158 Bypass North Carolina Highway 39 Geography Adjacent counties Warren County (east) Mecklenburg County, Virginia (north) Franklin County (south) Granville County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 48.57% Black or African American (22,061) 42.25% White (19,190) 7.75% Hispanic or Latino (3,520) 1.43% Other (651) 24.0% (10,901) of Vance County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mainly because of Henderson, Vance County has above average and by North Carolina standards, high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 32 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.43 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Henderson - 15,368 Towns Kittrell - 467 Middleburg - 133 CDPs South Henderson - 1,213 Unincorporated communities Adcock Crossroads Bearpond Bobbitt Brookston Bullocksville Cokesbury Dabney Drewry Epsom (partly in Franklin County) Faulkner Crossroads Floytan Crossroads Gill Gillburg Greenway Greystone Harris Crossroads Hicks Crossroads Knotts Crossroads Nutbush Townsville Tungsten Watkins Weldons Mill Williamsboro Climate Fun facts * Kittrell was the location of Kittrell College, the campus of which later became the Kittrell Job Corps Center. At Kittrell Job Corps Center, students will receive the skills that are necessary for them to succeed in the workforce. ** Kittrell was also home to two famous luxury health hotels during North Carolina's '"Golden Age" of spas, healing springs, and health resorts', the Davis Hotel and Kittrell Springs Hotel. * South Henderson is really nothing more than a mostly residential extension of Henderson itself. * The county was formed by the white Democratic-dominated legislature in 1881 following the Reconstruction Era from parts of Franklin, Granville, and Warren counties. According to the 1955 book, Zeb's Black Baby, by Samuel Thomas Peace, Sr., this was a political decision to concentrate blacks and Republicans in one county and keep Democratic majorities in the other counties, an example of gerrymandering: The formation of Vance County was accomplished largely as a political expediency. It was in 1881 when Blacks in large numbers were voting solidly Republican. Granville and Franklin Counties were nip and tuck, Democratic or Republican. From the Democratic standpoint, Warren County was hopelessly Republican. But by taking from Granville, Franklin and Warren, those sections that were heavily Republican and out of these sections forming the new county of Vance, the Democratic party could lose Vance to the Republicans and save Granville and Franklin for the Democrats. U.S. Senator Vance was a Democrat. He took kindly to this move and thanked the Carolina Legislature for honoring him with naming the new county after him. At the same time...Vance showed his humor by always referring to Vance County as 'Zeb's Black Baby.' ** In the 1890 Census, Vance County was more than 63 percent African American. In 1894 a biracial coalition of Populists and Republicans elected African American George M. White to the US Congress and gained control of the state house. The Democrats were determined to forestall this happening again. White strongly opposed the new constitution, saying "I cannot live in North Carolina and be a man and be treated as a man." He left the state after his second term expired, setting up a business in Washington, DC. * While Vance County has become solidly Democratic these days with human voters, with Pokemon, it's a swing county, and could go either way...not what one would consider a bellwether, though. * A good part of Kerr Lake (Also known as the John H. Kerr Reservoir) is located in Vance County. * Charity Adams Earley, the first African American woman to be an officer in the Women’s Army Auxiliary Corps, was born in Kittrell. * A Georgia-Pacific lumber warehouse is located in Middleburg. Category:North Carolina Counties